City Lights
Night had fallen all over Zootopia, but darkness wasn´t really consuming anything there. City lights decorated the city beautifully everywhere. The lights even reached the gondola lifts that traveled throughout the city. On one of the lifts were standing Nick and Judy themselves, admiring the city lights. The two had just returned from a big party in Rainforest District and were on their way home. After all the feasting and dancing among a big crowd, the fox and the rabbit had finally a moment to spend together again on the gondola. Judy looked at the city lights on the district admiringly. They came in all sorts of gorgeous colors and created a wonderful hue near the area they were in at the moment. Nick on the other hand admired her more. She was looking beautiful as always in her strapless red evening dress, and on her paw shined the engagement ring he had given her, since they were going to get married soon. The city lights had nothing on her in his opinion. “Nice lights in this city at night. Although at New Year they looked even better with the fireworks”, Nick adjusted his tuxedo while looking at the lights too. “After all these years we´ve been here, the city still seems fresh to me. All the memories of it seem like they happened yesterday”, Judy sighed. “Yeah, it brings memories back to me too. We got to know each other better here”, Nick looked poignant. This was the place where he had told of the horrible incident that caused an unfortunate turn in his life, and Judy had shown compassion for him. Judy noticed the look on his face and placed her paw on his warmly. “I know what you´re thinking, Nick. Not all memories of this city have been sweet for either of us. But from the day we joined forces together, I swore to myself never to let my best friend feel all alone. Everything that we have faced have only strengthened the bond between us. It cannot be broken”, she told her fiancé. Nick knew what she said was true. There had been hard times and danger standing between the two, but they had made him only appreciate the happier moments that had happened after them. “Meeting you made my life feel complete. You didn´t see me as a predator looking for his next meal, but as who I really was. As our friendship was in its early stages, I deep down wished we could be something more. I´d rather face the hardships again than spend the rest of my life without you”, Nick confessed sincerely. Nick´s words moved Judy. She held him by the paw and looked into his eyes in a way only a true lover would. In her heart she had always known that Nick deserved her love in return, especially since he had put her needs before his so many times. “So would I. Even back then, I knew that if I would choose that path, it would be with you. While some rabbits only chose those they could procreate the best with, I chose someone who meant much more for me. Some have said that the truest kind of love is friendship that has reached its peak, and you have proven me that it´s true”, she said. “You really are wise beyond your years, Judy. Definitely not a dumb bunny”, Nick smiled sweetly at her. The way the rabbit showed her caring side made him feel happy to be engaged to her. They kept looking at the city lights from the gondola as it progressed to the main city. The older-fashioned lights of the Rainforest District turned into neon lights, but they were still just as glorious. Nick leaned closer to Judy, wrapping his tail around her. They weren´t at their home yet, but they felt like they might as well been at home, considering the way they stood there together. Down on the streets, Judy could see a few other interspecies couples too strolling there. “It´s so heartwarming to see prey and predator together like that. How I wish the future generations will be able to also overcome their prejudices and find love in their lives like I have”, she said. “I´m sure they will. Even with all the problems nowadays, we´re still heading and evolving towards a better future. The latter applies to us too”, Nick looked at her engagement ring again. “I see what you mean, darling”, Judy hugged him. The beautiful rabbit could feel his heartbeat during their embrace. The way it was pounding was a sign of how pure the fox´s love for her was. “Can´t wait for our wedding. You´re going to have the happiest husband imaginable soon”, Nick said. “Indeed I am, and I´m going to ensure that, my love”, Judy smiled at him. “Even after our time on this earth has passed, my love for you will still live on”, Nick held his future bride. The gondola wasn´t that far from their home. But on the way, it passed an area where the neon lights of a nearby nightclub created a reddish hue around them with a heart-shaped spotlight. The moment the gondola came to the spotlight, it was the perfect opportunity for Nick. He took Judy in his arms and kissed her cheek lovingly. Wrapping her arms around his neck and touching his face gently with her ears, Judy returned the favor. “I love you”, she said with all her heart. It didn’t take long until the gondola reached their destination, and the two went home. Both of their hearts felt warm and blissful that night. It was not every day love like this had blossomed among the city lights. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics